


Say hello to something scary

by Raachi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Evil couple, F/M, First Meeting, Team Up, post 5x23, powerful couple, what if, what if they met each other between the 5th season finale and the beginning of the 6th?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raachi/pseuds/Raachi
Summary: They want revenge. They want their nemeses' head.So, what if they met in Storybrooke after 5x23?
Relationships: "Hyde" Evil Queen/Mr. Hyde (Once Upon a Time)
Kudos: 4





	Say hello to something scary

**Author's Note:**

> There it is another translation. This time, it's one of my OUAT works.  
> Title from Mz. Hyde by Halestorm.

Heroes always run away when they hadn’t a well-organized plan… _Ridiculous_.

Mr. Hyde stops his walking around the Storybrooke mayor’s office, in which he retreated to arrange his next move. The room was to his taste and well-kept: the floor seemed recently swept, the furniture organised with style, the chair behind the varnished desk was unexpectedly comfortable and the fruit bowl full of red and green apples was a nauseating contrast with the office’s black and white tones.

The man comes closer to the window from which he can see the town and there he stays resting his hands back and lifting up his chin. His bloodshot eyes catch a hold of every little details of that foreign and quiet night view. It’s a new world where he’s still not comfortable enough, but this can’t hold him.

A sizzle behind him alerts his senses about a danger that he believed it was gone for the moment, so he turns quickly to fight it… The female figure with a fireball in her hand surprises him in a positive way.

“You’re not Regina” she speaks, and he recognizes her as the Evil Queen. Her enquiring eyes burn more than the magic in her delicate but lethal hand, while they’re seeking the darkness in his soul. “Mr. Hyde”, finally she identifies him.

Mr. Hyde doesn’t seem worried about her presence. He fears nothing now, not after Rumplestiltskin.

“At your service”. He bowed to welcome her. “I might be in the presence of the Evil Queen, I suppose” he says and stands up not waiting her consent, like the etiquette imposes.

His arrogance bewildered her at first but then she finds it pleasant.

“Yes, it's me” she confirmed in a honeyed tone. “Where she is?”

“She’s surely hiding in a dump with that pathetic Dr. Jekyll” he spits out. “I made a deal with our friend Rumplestiltskin and now I am the owner of this place”, he grins satisfied. “I can hunt them down whenever I want, I can beat them whenever I want”.

The Evil Queen grants him a cruel smirk. “I like you, Mr. Hyde. I hope that your words won’t stay just words for long”. With a quick gesture she puts out the fireball in a hiss of smoke.

Mr. Hyde stares at her walking around the office, a question in his eyes: he thought he was the only one who ends up with that _problem_.

“Regina was a fool when she brought me back to life”. The Evil Queen stops and returns her attention to him. “She believed that rip out my heart would be enough to erase me”. She laughs amused. “All of this goodness makes her so weak. Oh, she is _so_ cute!” She pretends sympathy for her, then soon she talks again: “Destroy everyone that she calls…”, her lips curves in disgusting, “her friends will be a pleasure. Will kill her”.

“Their fate is settled”. Mr. Hyde mutters in agreement.

“We get along perfectly, I see. You and me” she observes surprised but delighted by his behaviour.

“I may say that we have the same needs, your majesty. I’ve tried to get rid of Dr. Jekyll so far, and now… Finally…” Mr. Hyde sighs like he’s savouring the victory.

His unspoken words fly away in the electric air. They strike like thunders that soon will fall on Storybrooke, and the Evil Queen tastes them like a sweet red apple juice.

Her dress rustles and her heels tick on the floor when she moves close to him. She was drawn by the gleam of anticipation in his redden eyes and that insolent confidence he likes showing.

“Be careful, Mr. Hyde. Never underestimate the wimpiest of those cowards” she advises him.

The Evil Queen caresses his cheeks for a while, neverminded of the little stings causing by his short beard. Then she pushes her nails on his skin painfully.

His recent wounds open easily and start to bleed. They surely hurt but no emotion changes his expression and his gaze remains perfectly focused.

So, she decides to heal his injuries to reward him.

“I really like you, Mr. Hyde, and I’m sure we’ll get on very well”. She looks at him in cold determination. “This place is certainly yours, I don’t question it… But our revenge will be a dish served at a table for two” she breaths centimetres away from his dry lips.

“Milady”, he says with a smirk, “it would be a pleasure”.

The Evil Queen’s eyes sparkle like the fireball she introduced herself with and her mouth smile in triumph: “Long live the Queen”.


End file.
